Keroro Gunso Chronicles The Sakuku Platoon
by RyoNeko48
Summary: My first fanfic of Keroro Gunso, featuring the story of the Sakuku Platoon. I hope you enjoy it and don't forget to visit my deviantArt site to more details of it: http://ryoneko48.
1. Prologue Part 1

At the Gamma Planetary System, on a galaxy very far away from our planet, there is the 58th planet, Keron

**KERORO GUNSO CHRONICLES – THE SAKUKU PLATOON**

**PROLOGUE**

At the Gamma Planetary System, on a galaxy very far away from our planet, there is the 58th planet, Keron. On that moment, thousands of explosions were happening on the vast darkness, and giant ships were flying across it.

It was the last days of the One Month War. The military forces of Planet Keron, the keronians, were protecting their homeland from GREEN DEVIL (D.V), a paramilitary army of keronians who rebelled against their race in order to gain control of the planet for their own deeds. The decisive battle was being held just on the outskirts of Planet Keron. The keronians were foughting fiercely against the enemy, but they were on a great dissavantage against of them. Various of the main battleships, as well for much of the soldiers were destroyed or defeated, and only a few ones, which were leaded by main flagship, were resisting the massive attack of G.D forces.

OFFICER 1: The Main Cannon is charged at 20, Sir!

OFFICER 2: Sir! Our shields are on a very weak situation, we are not sure how much we can keep resisting!

General Kozeze, and old and experienced Keronian high-rank officier, was leading the flagship. He was inside on the command center, leading the army of keronians who were protecting the planet for it's inminent invasion. The officers inside the ship were obviously worried for the big advantage of the enemy, which was coming closer, as they were watching their advance on the giant screens.

GENERAL KOZEZE: Squadron 23 and 48, corner the enemy to both sides. We must protect the flagship at all cost if we want to give the fatal blow to the enemy. Repeat, corner the enemy on both sides now.

UNKNOW SOLDIER: Sir! Much of our mens have been decimated, we are not enough to corner them, is too much dangerous!

GENERAL KOZEZE: What?! Even two of our best squadrons have problems? This is not good...

Just after finishing speaking, the flagship was being shoot and the explosions caused strong movement onto the ship, making the General to fell on the floor.

OFFICERS: Whaaaaaaaa! with a comical expression of fear

OFFICER 1: Sir! There are enemies above us!

OFFICER 2: Oh no! I DONT WANT TO DIE ON THIS PLACE AHHHHHH!!

OFFICER 1: ...can you shut up? looking annoyed at Officer 2

GENERAL KOZEZE: So, he decided to come here all of this way as he was trying to get up

The damage was caused by a squadron of 6 soldiers of the G. D, which was leaded by the very same leader of the paramilitary group, Mudada. A skilled soldier, which was respected and feared by both allies and enemies. A green full grown keronian, he always wears a spiked helmet on his head, and his right eye was covered by a patch, with a thunder and a turned five pointed star as his emblem.

Mudada appears at the main screen of the Command Center, were he and his soldiers were attacking the flagship.

MUDADA: Hmph. Kozeze, I never believed you have sent just a bunch of rookies to stop me. Looks like the age is beginning to hurt you.

GENERAL KOZEZE: Argh. And looks like you are as annoying as always, Mudada.  
MUDADA: As for this pile of junk, i'm going to make it as your grave...of course, unless you give up to me

OFFICER 2: Whaaaaa! expression of fear, General maybe we should obey him Oo. I'm too young to die on a place like this.

OFFICER 1: knocks down OFFICER 2 on the floor, with a comical expression of anger Stop saying nonsense, moron

OFFICER 2: Uhhhh lying on the floor

GENERAL KOZEZE: while he was getting up after the big explosion N...no! Not while I still have some breath. I promised to gave my life to the protection of our peaceful world, and I will do it.

MUDADA: Dear god, when are you going to stop talk again like a self-helping booklet? I guess you want it the hard way then while he was charging his weapon to give the final blow to the flagship

Just when the things seemed to be finished, a giant shoot came from darkness and hit Mudada, who was sent some meters away from the place.

MUDADA: ARRGH!! with a very angry face. What the hell?! Who dares to shoot me!

Some of the soldiers of Mudada notice something strange coming from the space.

SOLDIER 1: Sir..we…we're seeing a guy there. What? No, there are 4!

MUDADA: What?! You worthless fools, I tought you finished them all! comical expression of frustration

SOLDIER 2: Hey, that was the duty of you to Soldier 1

SOLDIER 1: What?? Are you going to blame me now? I'm not sleeping all the day while everyone is doing the dirty job.

SOLDIER 2: THAT'S NOT TRUE! And stop teasing me.

MUDADA: to both soldiers AWWW SHUT UP!!

SOLDIERS: ...yes sir! :S pretty scared of their leader/

MUDADA: Huh?

A group of 6 keronian soldiers were coming closer to Mudada and his soldiers. They were colored in black, yellow, light maroon, purple, blue and orange, respectively. However, the darkness of space didn't showed their faces completely.

The orange one started to speak:

ORANGE KERONIAN: Rookies, you say? I think babbling about your victory so soon is not good for the luck, for not telling that you let your guard down.

The keronians inside the ship were watching.

GENERAL KOZEZE: Hehe…you fools, you got me very worried.

OFFICER 2: What. Uh, sir. Do you know them?

OFFICER 1: Is that the famous Red Roundel Platoon you were talking us the other day...

The general stayed silent, but with a confident look.

OFFICER 1: thinking God, i hate when he acts so mysteriously.

OFFICER 2: thinking I'm pretty scared O.o

Outside of the ship, the two groups were still talking.

MUDADA: Damn you?! Who the hell are you? Get on your own bussiness unless you would prefer to die!

The orange keronian shows himself finally. Pair of googles were covering his eyes, giving him a mysterious personality. His symbol was a some kind of red roundel.

SOLDIER 2: Ahhh! showing a very scared face, is him.

MUDADA: Huh? What do you mean with ''him''?

SOLDIER 1: He…he's a demon! :S Is the legendary Orange Comet.

MUDADA: Orange...what? Now what the heck are you saying?

SOLDIER 3: Is that guy...the one who destroyed an entire convoy alone...scared face Oh mommy...

MUDADA: Oh SHUT UP YOU COWARDS!! upset face that's just stupid stories from some fools, I will show you now that his ''Orange Comet'' is nothing but another loser.

The orange keronian talked again.

ORANGE KERONIAN: Sorry pal, but i think the only one who's going to lose is you. Since i'm not going to let you go so easily.

Finally, behind him, the other 5 keronians accompanying him fully appeared.

MUDADA: What the hell? And who are they?

ORANGE KERONIAN: TEAM! LET'S KICK THEIR ASSES!

REST OF THE KERONIAN TEAM: Roger, Boss!!

The keronian soldiers then quickly disappeared, and appeared again just in front of the Mudada soldiers, ready to fight them.

MUDADA: Don't stay there like idiots! KILL THEM ALL!

SOLDIER 1: Uhh, but what about the orange guy?

MUDADA: Can you stop with that? I will take care of him personally, if you cowardly snakes are so scared of him. thinking Jeez, sometimes i can't believe i choose this morons to be my guards

ORANGE KERONIAN: General! looking at Kozeze Keep charging the main cannons, this is the last chance to us to win this battle.

GENERAL KOZEZE: You don't need to tell me that twice. Officers! Keep charging the cannons

OFFICERS: YES SIR!

Meanwhile, the GREEN DEVIL spaceship convoy was preparing to deliver the final blown to the main keron ship.

Inside the enemy battleship, the command center was giving orders.

ENEMY HIGH-RANK SOLDIER: What a fools! Let's see if you can resist a piece of this. SHOOT THE CANNONS!

OFFICERS: YES SIR!

However, and all of a sudden, all the screens on the enemy command center turned red, and the alarms started to sound.

ENEMY OFFICER 2: Wha..what's happening? worried face We had charged the laser but now is on 0

ENEMY HIGH RANK SOLDIER: Huh?! What the hell is going on.

ENEMY OFFICER 1: I…I don't know sir, it looks like he have been hijacked

ENEMY HIGH RANK SOLDIER: WHAT?! HIJACKED?! How could this happen, we had our system protected by Firewalls.

ENEMY OFFICER: Yeah, this is the most weird of all. Is supossed that our systems are inmune to any interference?

ENEMY HIGH RANK SOLDIER: Yeah, sure, i can see that now putting his hand on the face with an annoyed expression

Suddenly, a very creepy laugh was heard on the speakers.

??: Nikonikonikonikonikonikonikonikoniko!!

The enemy officers got totally scared.

OFFICERS: Whaaaaa as they were comically hugging between themselves of fear Who is that?!

ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Wha…what? Who are you?

??: You guys totally suck! nikoniko do you call this security. No wonder why this was so easy as stealing a candy to a tadpole

The screens, which were showing all the events on the battle, changed and a strange symbol appeared on all of them. The symbol was some kind of black cross (which you can commonly find on cellphones)

OFFICERS: Waaaaaa! What is this as they put a very scared and hilarious face The doors are closed, we cannot get out of this place.

ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: WHATZ? Are you telling me that we are trapped here??

OFFICERS: We're trying to open them but nothing happens scared as hell

ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: YOU PAIR OF USELESS IDIOTS, DO SOMETHING NOW!

??: Uh, by the way... if i were you i would fix that, since the old man i going to send you a little gift.

ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Gift? What do you mean with...then he notices that the keronian army cannon was almos charged OH CRAP NOOOO!!

??: I would run if I were you. Oh I forgot, looks like someone closed the doors. Bad luck for you. Nikonikonikonikonikonikoniko! evil laugh

ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Now with a scared look at his face and thinking Mommy was right i should have been a dentist TT…

  
_What will happen next. Discover it on the 2nd Part of the Prologue. Stay tunned for more!_


	2. Prologue Part 2

At the Gamma Planetary System, on a galaxy very far away from our planet, there is the 58th planet, Keron

_The orange keronian and Mudada engaged in battle fiercely, as well for the rest of the mysterious keronian platoon and GREEN DEVIL soldiers. __Mudada, using a specially customized Rocket Launcher (his signature weapon), started to shoot countless of homming missiles to his enemy. However, none of them reached him, as he was dodging with an amazing speed all of the attacks._

_MUDADA: Grrr..this guy is too damn fast! Looks like this will take me more time that I expected._

_Meanwhile, the other keronians were fighting against the GREEN DEVIL soldiers._

_SOLDIER 1: Take this! as he drawn his weapon and prepared to shoot_

_But just before he could do anything, a shadow came onto him with an almost speed light, and appeared again behind him. As he turned around that shadow, he didn't feel anything._

_SOLDIER 1: Huh? That's all. I guess you run out of tricks_

_But suddenly, his weapon was cut into various pieces and exploded on his hand, leaving the enemy soldier in a complete state of confusion and fear._

_The shadow who destroyed his weapon was another one of the mysterious keronians. This one was a full grown one, of black color. He was wearing a red devil mask which was covering half of his face, which was showing a confident grin on his face. His symbol was a crescent moon with a five-pointed star._

_SOLDIER 1: Ahh….AHHHHH!! with a scared face, as he ran away from the black keronian as fast as hell_

_SOLDIER 2: Hey! Don't run away, do you think this is easy for me? as he was fighting another keronian_

_The SOLDIER 2 was fighting against a blue female keronian, hand to hand, with an obvious advantage of the last one._

_SOLDIER 2: Heh, you don't do it bad, to be a babe :P_

_Just when he finished his words, _

_SOLDIER: OOOUCH!! Oo….no…I wasn't….ready falling unconscious with a very hilarious expression of pain on his face_

_BLUE KERONI__AN: Hmph. Don't you dare to call me babe again expression of confidence on her face_

_Just when finishing her words, another G.D soldier was about to shoot her on the back. Then…_

_MAROON KERONIAN: Tayaya, watch out!_

_The maroon keronian lauched a small ball of green energy towards the G.D soldier, which exploded and knocked him off before he could hurt Tayaya, the blue keronian._

_TAYAYA: Hehehe with a surprised expression, thankies. I guess I own you one, Jususu (the name of the maroon keronian)_

_JUSUSU: No problem, tehee as she winked her eye to Tayaya_

_On planet Keron, much keronians were watching the combat which was being held at the sky (also the giant screens on the skyscrapers were showing it). Between all of them, one girl was paying a lot of attention to this event, specially to this mysterious platoon, without taking her eyes out of them._

_VIOLET FEMALE KERONIAN: Ohhh….they are so good with a very excited expression_

_Back on the GREEN DEVIL flagship__, on the space:_

_ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Grrrr. DAMN IT DAMN IT!! WHY IS THIS HAPPENING? WE HAD THE VICTORY ON OUR HANDS. _

_Remember that in the previous part, the mysterious hacker jammed all of the Flagship system and trapping everyone inside it. READ PART 1 to know more detail_

_Then he picks up a transmissor_

_ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Squadron 23 and 12, attack the Keronian Army flagship before they shoot their main cannon to us. INMEDIATLY!!_

_SQUADRON 23 LEADER: I….i'm afraid we have a big problem here now his voice sounded very afraid_

_ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Aww, what problem could be more important than getting blow up!_

_SQUADRON 12 LEADER: Some…..some girl with horns is coming from nowhere and with an incredible speed. My men have been taken down and. ARRGGHHHH!! an explosion is heard and the transmission is off_

_ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Soldier! SOLDIER!! JUST WHAT IN THE HELL IS HAPPENING with a very frustrated and scared face_

_At the place on which the enemy Squadron 23 and 12 were goint to attack, a female orange keronian was hitting them with an incredible speed, destroying all of the enemy jetplanes in just a matter of seconds. The female keronian had huge horns on her head which helped her to fly, as well for controlling the wind currents with them._

_FEMALE ORANGE KERONIAN: Too easy. MaraMaraMaraMaraMara…._

_Now, back at the combat between the Orange Keronian and Mudada, the first one receives a transmission while dodging Mudada's missiles._

_??: Boss! I have hacked the enemy flagship systems. You should have look at their expressions, hehehe evil laugh_

_??-2: Hiya boss! All of the enemies jetplanes have been taken down cheerful expression on her voice_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: Hehe as always, Nikoko. Marara. Both of you are pretty good (their names are finally revealed)_

_MARARA: Hehehe, thankies boss._

_NIKOKO: Hmph. Just ''pretty good''. Don't forget I'm the BEST hacker on all Keron_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: Ok ok, hehehe. My bad._

_Mudada was still trying to hit him, when he noticed that he was talking on the transmissior at the same time he was dodging._

_MUDADA: AHHH!! very angry expression THIS IS NOT A KIDS GAME, GET OVER HERE AND FIGHT FOR REAL_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: Huh? Are you telling me that you're finally going to fight for real. sarcastic expression It was time already XD._

_MUDADA: WHY YOU…!!_

_Mudada shoots countless of missiles towards the orange keronian. Much of them exploded and it seems that finally one of them hitted the Orange Keronian, but it couldn't be seen because of the numerous explosions._

_JUSUSU: Oh no!_

_MUDADA: Haha!! Finally I got ya._

_But, unfortunely for Mudada, after all the dust caused by the explosion disappeared, the Orange Keronian was all right, altought his goggles were covered completely by dirt._

_MUDADA: Huh!! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO DIE?!_

_The orange keronian felt uncomfortable with the goggles because of the dirt, then he puts them up, above his head, revealing a pair of green, childish eyes._

_MUDADA: Uh…….looking at the orange keronian with a confused expression_

_The orange keronian, which much people during the One Month War feared as the ''Orange Comet'', that defeated countless enemies on battle, resulted at the end to be a tadpole, and his eyes weren't the ones of a cold killer. Both his appearance and eyes were against much of the thoughts of much of his rivals._

_JUSUSU: Oh happy expression, you're all right!_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: to Mudada Well, you finally got me, hehe. But you will need more than that to defeat me. So…shall we continue._

_Mudada keep looking at him very weird for some seconds, as he finally spoke_

_MUDADA: Hey, I just have a question?_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: Huh, what is it? Tell me._

_MUDADA: Since when do the military let little runts to fight on battles? with a curious but funny expression_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: Wha….did you say…RUNT?! he began to finally lose some of his nerves, as his face was showing an annoyed expression_

_MUDADA: Hahahaha! Hey, Kozeze. This is all you sent me to fight with me?, just a small kid? Oh boy, you really have reached the bottom of the pit as he keep laughing uncontrollably_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: Small…….child…….GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!! now his expression was really angry_

_Then, the small wings that the Orange Keronian had on his back changed into a big metallic ones, as a belt appeared on his body __(for those who watched Keroro Gunso you should know that the Keronians use, at some parts, some kind of butterfly wings to fly on the sky)_

_ORANGE KERONIAN__: AAAAAAAAAHHH!! flames came behind him from nowhere, don't ask me how_

_Jususu: Uh… oh_

_  
Tayaya: Oh, here we go again annoyed but funny expression_

_Mudada, who was laughing at Kozeze at the keronian flagship, then turns his face to the Orange Keronian. When he sees his expression, he got totally scared._

_ORANGE KERONIAN: NOBODY…CALLS ME…. A RUNT!!_

_MUDADA: Gulp now he's somewhat scared when he sees the orange keronian angry_

_ORANGE KERONIAN: TAKE THIS YOU FOOL!! _

_(Lol, censure XD)_

_He begans to crazily __shoot countless of lasers and bullets against Mudada. The evil keronian tried to dodge them all, but the speed of those attacks was far beyond his imagination and finally, his wings behind him were hit and destroyed, as he was knocked off._

_Meanwhile on the Keronian ship_

_OFFICER 1: Sir! Main cannons charged at 100_

_  
OFFICER 2: We are ready to shoot! Sir!_

_GENERAL KOZEZE: turns quickly his face to the officers, since he was distracted watching all the hilarious scene. Uh….ok. Prepare to shoot!_

_OFFICERS: Roger Sir!_

_The cannons at the Keronian Flagship were charging, as a robotic female voice was heard: ''Attention. Attention. The cannons will begin to shoot in 10 seconds._

_At the Enemy ship_

_ENEMY OFFICERS: AAAAHHHHH as they beat constantly the doors trying to open them, but failing WE DON'T WANT TO DIEEEEE!!_

_The enemy high rank officer stayed without moving from his place and with an expression of total fiear_

_ENEMY HIGH RANK OFFICER: Oh….crap…._

_Finally, the countdown ends and the Keronian Ship shoots an enormous laser towards the enemy ships, destroying them all and causing a big flash on the darkness of the space, as everyone on Keron planet watched completely amused. _

_PURPLE KERONIAN: Ohhhhh…._

_The rest of the keronians at the planet started to cheer and celebrate, as they watched the eventual victory of the Keron Army against the enemy._

_Meanwhile, back with the Orange Keronian and Mudada's fight. The evil keronian is now regretting having said those words of his rival._

_MUDADA: totally scared and defendless, after being hit by the attacks Ah….ahhhh!! He's nuts! HE'S TOTALLY NUTS!!_

_The Orange Keronian appeared in front of him, with a less angry face, but confident of his victory against Mudada. Mudada lies in front of him, seemingly defeated._

_At the same time, the rest of the mysterious keronian platoon watched the destruction of the enemy ships thanks to the main cannons. The battle is over. On that moment, Marara arrives to where the rest of her friends were located._

_MARARA: Hey there! So, what did I__ misseds of the show?_

_TAYAYA: Well, the usual thing. You know how our boss is hehehe._

_Back, where Mudada was._

_MUDADA: Grrrr…this cannot be looking down , beated by a group of tadpoles? This is so humillating._

_The remaining Mudada's soldiers runned away from the battleground completely scared and knowing about their defeat._

_NIKOKO at a place filled with computers__, where he was hacking the enemy ships: Hehehe. That's right, run you losers. You might want to save at least your head, hehehe._

_MUDADA now looking at the Keronian team: Who…are you?_

_The Orange Keronian, after hearing his question, starts to spoke on a very proud and rude way._

_ORANGE KERONIAN: Who are we? WHO ARE WE?. OK!, listen very well, since I'm not going to repeat it again points at Mudada with a hilarious and excited face_

_Insert epic music here XD_

_The rest of the team appeared behind him, seemingly glowing and posing, much like some Super Sentai show._

_ORANGE KERONIAN: as he was doing some weird moves Holders of the entire Keronian Army highest victories record . Voted as the most feared combat team on all the Gamma Planetary System. Tsuroro, Nikoko, Jususu, Tayaya, Marara and I. Sakuku __(finally his name is revealed).__ All the fools who stand before our path…with our power combined, we shall deliver equal doom to all!_

_The officers at the ship were watching, somewhat embarrassed with the scene_

_SAKUKU: __We shall overcome the impossible and pierce the galaxy with our power and beyond. WE ARE THE UNDEFEATABLE, THE INVINCIBLE SAKUKU SHÔTAI!! as some random explosion came behind them showing the logo of their platoon WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE!!_

_MUDADA: without words_

_NIKOKO at his place watching all the scene: Oh god…I'm thankful I wasn't there to make that awkward scene with a very annoyed face_

_JUSUSU: My leader with an expression of love_

_  
TAYAYA: thinking while she was smiling somewhat embarrassed Man… the worst of all is that the entire galaxy is seeing me doing this :S_

_TSURORO: …how awkward with his usual grin, but blushing_

_Mudada looked at the platoon presentation, completely amused, but also still looking weird at Sakuku._

_MUDADA: Hey….for a moment I tought the black one (Tsuroro) was the leader. Well…Since he was taller and all of that…._

_SAKUKU: ………… After a long silence, his expression changes to an embarrassed and angry one_

_Meanwhile on the planet keron, the people was happy for the victory of the Keronian Forces. The little purple girl keronian was watching all the event, and totally felt in love with the platoon. Her name was Angege, and she was a student at the Military Academy._

_ANGEGE: Someday….i will be part of them with an expression of happiness and love, which got her hypnotized_

_Meanwhile…._

_SAKUKU: ARGH!! How dare you!! he was going to beat up Mudada, but he was being hold by the other members of his platoon_

_JUSUSU: Ok, that's enough don't you think holding Sakuku from beating Mudada along with Tayaya_

_TAYAYA: Hey boss relax, you had your moment feeling tired for keeping holding Sakuku_

_SAKUKU: ARGH NO! NO! LET ME GO hilarious expression of anger…AT LEAST LET ME HIT HIS FACE ONCE! LET ME GOOOOO!!_

_TSURORO: thinking Oh well. That's our leader. Always making scenes, kepok kepok…._

_The One Month War was finally over. The Keronian forces ultimately defeated the GREEN DEVIL paramilitary group, thanks to the help of the Sakuku Platoon. Finally, peace returned to planet. However, this event was just the beginning of the journey for our heroes. What the future will bring to them now?_

_--_

_Stay tunned for the official CHAPTER 1 of our story ;)_


	3. Chapter 1 Part 1

Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet

**KERORO GUNSO CHRONICLES: SAKUKU SHOTAI**

**CHAPTER 1 – PART 1**

Gamma Planetary System, the 58th Planet. Dozens of UFO's and space trains were traveling trought the vast and dark space, transporting people to the planet Keron. The Galaxy Railways are an important transport service not only on Keron but also in all the Universe.

One train was arriving to Keron after a long traveling. The train was finally reaching the atmosphere of the planet.

OPERATOR: Attention, ladies and gentlemen. We are now reaching Keron atmosphere. Please, put your belts on and turn off any electronic device. Thank you for your cooperation and hope you have a nice day.

At the Class A section of the train, a famous pop star was resting after the long traveling. She was accompanied by a female assistant.

ASSISTANT: Miss Sumomo! Miss Sumomo! Please wake up, we have finally arrived.

SUMOMO: waking up slowly Uhhh….huh? What happened? Are we here finally

ASSISTANT: Just take a look at the window smiling

Throught the window, the marvelous landscape of the Keron planet could be seen.

SUMOMO: with a happy expression Ahhh….so beautiful! How I missed to be here, hehehe.

ASSISTANT: Don't forget we have some interviews to make when we exit the station.

SUMOMO: Oh, yeah XD. How boring, I guess that's the bad part of being famous.

One month has passed since the end of the One Month War (READ THE PROLOGUE TO UNDERSTAND THIS PART). People in Keron were finally living in peace once again, as a great crowd was walking through the streets, and UFO's were flying across the sky. It could be a typical day, but on this day, the famous songstress Sumomo was arriving to the planet, as a part of one of her tours, to give a concert on the next days, and a lot of people was running to buy the tickets to this great event, before they run out.

On the other side of the coin, some keronians were also worried, since they were asking themselves why the invasion at Pekopon has taken so much time, fearing that the worst could have happened to the Keroro Platoon (but we already know what's really going on there XD).

Arround the Keronian streets, there are a lot of shops and business centers. Passing trought the strets, we can find a very special one, were lots of kids went every day, in order to buy their favorite candies and other kind of delicious food. This place was called Heroko's Treast, and almost everyday, it was filled with customers.

Inside Heroko's Treats, we find a keronian girl who is in charge of this lovely business. Her name is Jususu. That's right, the very same keronian girl who fought alongside her friends of the Sakuku Platoon on our previous history.

KERONIAN KID: Yay! Thanks a lot Miss Jususu while he was eating come cookies along with his friends, which he bought to her

JUSUSU: No problem sweetheart winking her eye to him, and just call me Jussie, ok?

KERONIAN KID: Uhh blushing in front of her…ok, hehehe.

JUSUSU: Aww you're such a cutie, do you want one more cookie?

KERONIAN KID: Oh, I would like that a lot. Thankies :D!

While talking, two customers entered through the door. Jususu looked at them, and instantly recognizing their faces.

JUSUSU: Pokiki! Galen! What a surprise, it's been a long time, hehe

POKIKI: Hello there Jususu!  
MARIRI: Hey, wazzup Jussie! waving her hand at her How the things are going with the business?

JUSUS: Oh well, everything's going cool right now. I have to take care of my daddies business while they are traveling, but I have to say that these days in charge of the Treats have been so exciting giggling. I could be here forever, hehehe.

POKIKI: Uh, yeah…I would do the same while looking somewhat distracted with a starving expression at the cookies and candies on the shop

GALEN: Pokiki-sama, please stop that laughing with a comical expression

JUSUSU: Laughing Hahaha there's no problem you can anything you want, but leave something to the kids ;)

Just then, another customer was entering the door. Jususu, like Galen and Pokiki, recognized her.

JUSUSU: Hey Tayaya! smiling

Tayaya is another one of the heroes of this story, like Jususu, for those who read the Prologue, she's the blue female keronian who fought alongside the Sakuku Platoon.

She entered the store with a very happy expression

TAYAYA: Hey!! Wazzup Jussie!

JUSUSU: Huh? curiously looking at her And why are you so excited today, hehehe?

TAYAYA: Oh you're not going to believe this she picks up a ticket from her bag and shows it to her I just got a ticket for the Sumomo concert of this night. It was somewhat expensive, but worth the effort smiling as hell

JUSUSU: Oh really? That's so pretty cool excited. But awww, I wish I would have bought one. I'm also a big fan of her TT

TAYAYA: Hey, I think there's still some tickets avalible, why don't you go and buy one?

JUSUSU: I would like that but…I bought a new cellphone some weeks ago and now I don't have enough money for it. Besides, I must take care of the store, if something happens to it my dadies would kill me. As you can see I'm on a somewhat hard situation XD

TAYAYA: I see, that's too bad…So…have you seen the ''boss'' lately. I wonder what is he doing?

JUSUSU: Ah! then she suddenly blushes away do you mean Sakuku…I…I'm not sure, hehehehe. I think he went to the Military Academy to sent some documents, but I'm not completely sure as she was keep blushing

TAYAYA: Oh, I see. Oh well, you know how he is, hehehe. That little kid.

JUSUSU: Hey laughing stop that

TAYAYA: Hahaha don't worry I was just joking. Something wrong

JUSUSU: Uhh…no, not at all, forget it XD a little embarrassed expression

Jususu and Sakuku were very close friends on their childhood, since they studied on the same class. Also, since Sakuku is an orphan, Jususu and her family are the closest thing he ever had to be a family. Both of them always felt a great love between themselves, but both are pretty shy to express their true feelings…although who knows it that is going to change on our story? ;)

Now, we are going to the Military Academy. Vacations are coming soon, and some students are sending their homework and works before the galactic summer. Inside a room, there were two keronian guys talking about a science project they had to finish on some days. While they were speaking, someone kicked harshly the door and entered trough it, for the surprise of them.

NIKOKO: Hey there, losers! Nikonikonikoniko…evil laugh

Nikoko Heicho is another one of the heroes on our story, the valuable hacker and scientist of the Sakuku Platoon.

KERONIAN 1: Nervous expression Aargh! Its you again  
KERONIAN 2: What do you want now, freak?

NIKOKO: Uh well….just passing trough here and, since I'm a guy of a few words, the truth Is that I need a team that helps me to finishing off the science project, so join me or get lost! confident looking

KERONIAN 1: What?? Are you insane? We already have a team, besides we wouldn't work with you even if you're the last living being on Keron!.

KERONIAN 2: Yeah that's right! Now get the hell outta here before we kick your ass, freak.

Nikoko listened to their words, then he puts a very evil and plotting expression on his face.

NIKOKO: Zokoko and Sharuru…is that your names, isn't it?

ZOKOKO: Huh? What's with that?

NIKOKO: Zokoko Nihotei, 15 years old. I guess you love a lot Sumomo, don't you.

ZOKOKO: What?? I don't like that kind of music, what's the point about that?

NIKOKO: Oh really? then he shows him a picture of him on his house, kissing a Sumomo poster Then you can explain me what you were doing her? We have a little pervert, huh?

ZOKOKO: AAAAAH! blushing as hell Give me that photo now! tries to pick it up but Nikoko hides it behind

NIKOKO: Nikonikonikoniko. Sorry pal but I think I want to save it with me…you know, since I'm making a lot of copies of it, I believe a lot of my pals are going to love it.

ZOKOKO: That you're whaaat!!

Sharuru tries to get out leaving his friend, then Nikoko suddenly points at him.

NIKOKO: Ahh, the lovely Sharuru. I haven't forget about you. Hey, are you still peeing on your pants? I still remember when you wet all your bed when you were 10 years shows him a photo of the scene, which he stole from his mother, and don't ask me how he did it he's pretty evil

SHARURU: blusing THAT'S NOT TRUE!! …no wait…it's true, but…IS NOT OF YOUR BUSSINESS!

NIKOKO: Oh, you don't have any idea how much money I'm gonna get to myself when I sell this pics. I already have a list of things I'm gonna buy with it.

ZOKOKO AND SHARURU: NOOO!! STOP IT!! WE WILL WORK WITH YOU BUT DON'T SHOW THE PICS TO ANYONE.

NIKOKO: What's the secret word looking at them evil

ZOKOKO AND SHARURU:…please anxious expression

NIKOKO: Please…what?

ZOKOKO AND SHARURU: Please, our master and lord

NIKOKO: Niiiikonikonikoniko…see, is not more easy when we cooperate. I'm waiting for you at the Room 5 of the Academy. Don't be late, losers, keeps laughing evil when he left the room.

ZOKOKO: pretty ashamed and scared Urgh…that guy is so scary.

SHARURU: He reminds me of someone while he says that words, he thinks about Kururu and his annoying laugh

ZOKOKO:……so, what did he say about you wetting your bed?

SHARURU: knocks him off hardly on the floor SHUT THE HELL UP!!

On another place of the Keron Military Academy, we find two keronians, talking close to the lockers. One of them was acting like threatening the other one, of green color and with a big number 1 on his hat.

??: Hey you, kiddo! You know what time is it? I need money for the breakfast so give it to me fast!

??-2: Stop that Shatoto, I don't have more money to give to you (his name is revealed)

SHATOTO: Shut up and just give me the money…or maybe you want to stay a while on a small locker? Hehehehe opens a locker and fiercely grabs the poor keronian, in order to trap him inside

??: Noooo, please stop it!!

SHATOTO: Ohh, what's wrong? The baby is going to cry??

Then, suddenly, someone spoke very angry to Shatoto.

ORANGE KERONIAN: Hey you! Leave him alone now and mess with someone of your same size!

SHATOTO: Huh he trows the poor keronian kid on the floor How dare you stupid kid! Do you know who I am?

ORANGE KERONIAN: I don't care who you are freak. Now you're going to walk away slowly or else…

SHATOTO: Or else what?! What are you gonna do? You runt!

The orange keronian seemed to turn somewhat angry when he hears the ''runt'' word.

ORANGE KERONIAN: WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT! Now you're going to see!

He points a gun to him, but at the same time, Shatoto points also a weapon to where he was. After some minutes of silence, looking themselves very angry, Shatoto speaks.

SHATOTO: Bah! speaking to the keronian kid he was bullying You're lucky that this idiot saved your butt. But this is not over yet, just watch over yourself.

Shatoto walks away and leave them alone. Then, the orange keronian gets closer to the kid and helps him to get up.

ORANGE KERONIAM: Hey Srokoko! Are you ok now!

SROKOKO: Uhhh…getting up I guess so, thanks a lot, Sakuku.

That's right, the orange keronian is no one else than Sakuku, the main leader of the Sakuku Platoon which we met at the previous episode.

SAKUKU: Hey, don't worry winks his eye to him That's what friends are all about.

SROKOKO: Thanks a lot. But now I'm so hungry. I didn't brought money here for the dinner, since I was scared from that bully.

SAKUKU: takes some money from his pocket Here, take some smiling at him

SROKOKO: very happy expression Ohhh…you didn't had to do this, Sakuku-san.

SAKUKU: Hey, anything for a friend. But just don't get in any trouble ok?

SROKOKO: Yay, thankies! he runs away happy from the locker room and I will take care.

SAKUKU: Hehehe giggling while he was opening his locker with some documents on his left hand

Sakuku was thinking about Jususu. He wanted to give her a gift, just to show his love to her. But, besides he was too shy, he didn't had money to buy anything to her.

SAKUKU: Awww….if I just had some money…this is not fair.

A blue keronian, with a white hat, came on the same place

BLUE KERONIAN: What's not fair?

SAKUKU: AAAH! a little surprised…oh, is you Taruru. You gave me a big scare XD

Taruru, although he doesn't study on the same class like Sakuku, is a very good friend of him. Taruru was a member of a very famous Platoon at Keron, the Garuru Shoutai, who some months ago invaded Pekopen for an unknown reason (only them and the HQ knows about it

TARURU: Hehehe, hiya Sakuku! How have you been.

SAKUKU: Well..the truth is that I wanted to give a gift to a friend…but I don't know what to buy. Besides, I'm out of money TT

TARURU: Huh? Is a girlfriend?

SAKUKU: HEY!! annoyed expression

TARURU: Hahaha you don't have to feel ashamed, we're friends, have you forgot!

SAKUKU: Well…i…

TARURU: Oh, that reminds me. Something really hilarious happened to me this morning

SAKUKU: Huh, what is it?

TARURU: he shows him three tickets for the Sumomo concert I just went this morning to buy a ticket for the Sumomo show of this night, but the vendor committed a mistake and give me three. I wanted to give them back, but I was already away from the place when I noticed about it, so I forgot about that.

SAKUKU: Woow looking at the tickets You are pretty lucky, I envy you XD

TARURU: Actually I don't have to do anything with this two, so take 'em ;)

Sakuku, then suddenly remembers that his friend Jususu is a big fan of Sumomo, then he thinks about it

SAKUKU: Oh really?! Man, you're awesome. But, I feel so bad to not paying you anything in change.

TARURU: Hey cut it out Sakuku. I'm saying they are for free ;) . But if you don't want them…

SAKUKU: No wait! takes the tickets quickly from his hand

TARURU: laughing I tought so.

SAKUKU: Well, that reminds me….i forgot something at home! he runs away very fast from the Academy

TARURU: Heyy! Sakukuuu! The classtime is not over yet.

SAKUKU: By the way, Thanks a lot Taruru!! as he disappeared

TARURU: Hehe…what a funny guy walks away

Sakuku was running pretty fast to where Heroko's Treats was.

SAKUKU thinking: This is my chance…I cannot ruin this one now. Come on Sakuku you can do it!

Meanwhile, outside of the planet, at the galaxy, a mysterious form of life was being moving across the dark space. This strange creature was looking at the planet Keron, as it slowly moved onto the planet.

At the Headquarters, the officers noticed something strange on their radars.

OFFICER 1: Sir! We're detecting an unidentified form of live on our screens. We don't have any idea of what is it

HIGH RANK MILITARY KERONIAN: Huh? What's that let me take a look as he gets closer to the screens

However, the mysterious alien creature was not alone, as some dozen of little clones of it were following him.

HIGH RANK MILITARY KERONIAN: Send a message to the Squadron 87 and 19 to check about that. I'm having a bad feeling about this

--

Second part of the first Chapter coming soon. Stay tuned to meet the rest of the gang! And what are those mysterious menacing creatures outside Keron


End file.
